Hello and Goodbye
by Redaeth
Summary: Seras centric - fic, a story of how one goes through the process of growing up in a world with undead, change and becoming like the one which you most admire.


Well here it is! My first Hellsing fic, obviously this is an AU, where Alucard meets Seras (My preferred spelling of the name) early on in her life during several traumatic and life altering events, using several unknown variables such as how did her parents die. why was she accepted as a girl and at such a young age into D-11..  
  
And why did she accept Alucard's offer?  
  
Why did Alucard offer it in the first place?  
I'd also like to note this is mainly based off the characterizations from the manga. (The first two volumes and the first chapter of the third)  
  
However I may use anime characters and references at any time.  
  
I hope no one was terrible out of character.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Hellsing is the property of Kouta Hirano and those people who published the thirteen anime episodes based on this wonderful manga. I claim no right to any characters portrayed here.  
  
*********************  
It was night. screams of horror had resounded through the quiet neighborhood just moments earlier had been abruptly cut off.  
  
A girl, short blond hair, blues eye, bright, wide and innocent trembled with tears that pooled across her eyes. Her face was splattered with blood, and as her scream cut off her entire body locked up from shock and terror.  
  
And she watched the man as his head dipped to her mother's throat, messily tearing it open and drinking the bright red substance like he had before. Her gaze froze on the man's horrific blood-crazed eyes. she just couldn't look away.  
  
The nine year old girl stared at the man in front of her with unwavering blue eyes as her mother's body thumped down beside her. Tears ran down her lovely childish face, cleansing some of the blood on her face leaving pale red tracks amidst darker splatters.  
  
The room around her would be typical to that of a horror film, moaning corpses shambling around the room occasionally pausing to feast on whatever torn off limbs they could find.  
  
Blood stained the walls and the girl herself was kneeling in the vile substance that spread all over the ground and the furniture.  
  
Yet her eyes never wavered from the man who had done this.  
  
Teeth gleaming white set in blood stained mouth dropping loosely in a crazed grin. As he toyed with another body, lazily licking some blood off it's severed neck like a lollipop.  
  
Yet her eyes never left his.  
  
Red as blood-clouded water they turned to view the room with a sense of laziness that one gets only after one has had a good meal. He saw the girl and his manic grin grew in anticipation of a good dessert as he approached her.  
  
Yet the gaze did not stop.  
  
Even when the bullet pierced his chest, even when the crack of the bullet passing over her head deafened her and caused blood to leak from her ears; she only stopped watching those eyes when the man's eyes closed, it was only as the eyes finally died, finally became like those of her mother, before she had shakily leaned forward on her hands and pushed herself to her feet.  
  
However, now, most of her attention was on the man standing in front of her now, smirking at her. Not the grin that that man had wore, that hungry grin that had made her mother bleed. That killed kindly Mrs. Doubtfire who had given her a sweet every day after school.  
  
No this was a smirk, not a grin, one that expressed that he knew some joke that you didn't. She did not care either. Trembling slightly she stood up and walked towards him, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
His eyes were different also, though they held amusement, they weren't like that man's insane glee and rampant, insatiable hunger that shone through like the sun through thin clouds.  
  
He was clothed a simple, yet old-fashioned black suit, the gun had come from inside the vest. Spiky black hair hung over his shoulders and one red eye.  
  
His gaze returned her own stare.  
  
Stumbling over the body she walked up to him, standing so close she had to bend her head nearly completely backwards to look at his eyes.  
  
"Can I be like you?" She asked plainly, her voice clear despite the tears still running down her face.  
  
The smirk on his face twisted into a full out grin, revealing fangs that glistened in the failing light.  
  
Suddenly a loud, commanding voice interrupted the vampire's obvious thoughts.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"This girl wishes to become like me." His voice was a deep baritone; darkness and humor seemed to sheath it like black velvet with gold lining, a beautiful sheath over a deadly sword.  
  
"Tell her no. We can't have another of you running around. Besides she is too young to know what she is asking."  
  
"Yes, My Master."  
  
Turning back to the girl whose blue eyes watched this with a sense of clarity that one gets after mind-numbing terror he replied. "Iie."  
  
The girl didn't respond as the man faded out of view and the girl who had denied her request turned around and disappeared into the waiting Royals- Rice.  
  
Finally she let her eyes drop closed as she gave into her grief, confusion and terror and let it close on her in unendurable waves. However, just as it became too much and the darkness of much-needed unconsciousness nearly fully claimed her she heard HIS voice. And she smiled.  
  
-Perhaps I shall see you again. Young human. -  
  
*************  
  
The young fourteen year old backed away as the man straightened up, three smoking holes in his chest. He grinned nastily revealing lengthening canines and his two cronies chuckled at the sight of her as tears began to run down her face. Their true nature was readily apparent now.  
  
The mouth of the alleyway in which the girl had headed through as a shortcut was layered in shadows, the only light was that of a weak streetlight. Rough stones grazed her back and she stopped. Refuse covered her left shoe as she stared at the young vampire's eyes.  
  
"Awww, c'mon chickie, don't be like that, all we want is to have some fun, maybe a light snack after that. What do you say?"  
  
The girl swallowed in fear, terror nearly overtaking her mind, yet stubborn determination shone on her face as she tightened her hold on the gun she held in her hands, pointing it at the vampire's face.  
  
"Awww, that's really to bad chickie, looks like you want to play rough, heh I don't mind, I like mine feisty, what do you say boys?"  
  
The two goons merely laughed.  
  
The overhead streetlamp flickered as the blond girl pressed her back against the wall and narrowed her eyes, looking behind the three vampires. One of the cronies took a single step toward her and she smiled, smiled at the sight behind the three vampires. Terror leaving her completely.  
  
It was HE!  
  
He wore slightly different clothes, though she wasn't sure, she suspected his suit was the same, however it was impossible to tell with the large trench coat that covered most of his form and the lower half of his face, a large hat shadowed his Victorian style glasses.  
  
One of the vampires frowned, the other two too intent on her with lecherous gazes drinking in her mature form to notice where her gaze was directed, or the happiness in her eyes.  
  
"Wha-" The punk's voice was cut off by the sharp crack of the man's monstrous gun and the bullet as it pierced the approaching vampire's heart and struck the stone wall right next to the girl's head.  
  
She didn't flinch, rather she kept her eyes on HIM and watched his eyes, watched the amusement flicker in them as he regarded her, the disdain and disgust as he glanced at the two remaining punks.  
  
"Trash." He spoke a single word before his gun barked again twice, neither vampire had time to even scream as the bullets pierced reach of their heads in rapid succession.  
  
She let the gun her hands drop loosely to her side as she stepped over the corpses of what once were three young immortals.  
  
Staring at his eyes through those darkened glasses were difficult but she could see them despite the poor light, she saw them in her dreams every night since then, since she had first met HIM.  
  
Though she had grown much since then she still had to strain her neck to look at his eyes as she neared him. Then she repeated her question she had asked so long ago.  
  
"Can I be like you?"  
  
Light of the moon glistened off his glasses as his mouth twisted into the same grin as oh so long ago. He then turned around and began to walk away. She never noticed the expensive looking car pull away from the edge of the alleyway entrance; her entire attention was on the man in front of her as he was slowly swallowed by shadows.  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Goodbye vampire." She whispered after him, ignoring the way her tears still ran down her face.  
  
-Goodbye young human. Perhaps we shall meet again. - The voice whispered in her mind and she smiled softly.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
*****************  
  
"Captain?" She asked hesitantly as the man in front of her slowly shook his head.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but your father is."  
  
"NO!" She screamed at him.  
  
"I am truly sorry." He closed his head and bowed his head.  
  
The girl's head was also bowed, blond hair shadowing her eyes as her voice spoke almost emotionlessly, though it wavered slightly as her voice broke around the last consonant.  
  
"How?"  
  
"We aren't sure, there were only two punctures in his neck and his body suffered from severe anemia."  
  
The girl's head shot up her blue eyes widening in shocked disbelief. "No. again. its happening again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Mother was killed like that too. now they have taken Father?" Her blue eyes glowed with an intensity that caused the captain to be taken aback.  
  
"Who? I thought you could not remember that day."  
  
"Quick! Was my father's heart pierced?" The captain shook his head in confusion.  
  
"No, what does that have anything to do with." He broke off as she paled extremely.  
  
"He's going to become one of those zombies!" She shouted grabbing his shirt.  
  
"What are you talking about? Have you gone insane?"  
  
Suddenly the dull crackle of the radio in the captain's patrol car came to life.  
  
"All officers in the vicinity of the city morgue please head there at once, the personal are under attack."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going!" She ran to the car, violently opening the door and swing inside and starting the engine.  
  
The captain was left holding his forehead in pain. "The chief is going to kill me for letting a fifteen year old highjack my car. It's bad enough I let her carry around that gun. He's going to have my badge for this."  
  
The girl swung the patrol car into the morgue parking lot, which was already full of vehicles. No one noticed the young girl as all their attention was on the shambling horrors that emerged from the morgue.  
  
Her eyes swept the lot, feeling HIS presence instinctively. There! A hint of red flashed her eyes; she noticed her attention tried to slip past that flash of color, as if something was making her ignore it.  
  
She focused, focused her burning fury, her grief, and her bottomless determination and walked toward that slip of red, that fanged grin that grew more visible. The eyes that watched the scene and the mock frown on his face now were now all clear to her vision.  
  
"Hello vampire." She looked at him intently.  
  
"Hello young human."  
  
"Can you save my father? He is among those." She pointed at the zombies advancing on the lines of policemen, the zombies steadily shuffling forward and ignoring the bullets pouring on them.  
  
"No, once a man has been drained of blood by a vampire there is no way to turn him back, it matters not what becomes of his body, all that remains is a demonic puppet to a vampire will."  
  
"Can I be like you? Can I at least do this to let my father rest by my own hand?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
She lowered her head once again, blue eyes burning with intensity through blond, spiky hair as tears tracked down her face. "Then can you make it painless for him? Can you tell which one he is?"  
  
"Hai." He grinned at her and then raised a single hand to run along her cheek, raising the gloved hand to his mouth, as he tasted her tears. "Goodbye young human."  
  
"Goodbye vampire."  
  
The girl turned around and ran, and ran and ran before she sat down against a lone brick wall of an impassive building and let her grief once again consume her.  
  
- Perhaps we will meet again young human. -  
  
Despite her tears, despite her grief, despite she had just lost the only family she had left in this world.  
  
She smiled.  
  
****************  
  
She raced through the woods as fast as her legs would take her, her eyes burned yet she did not let her tears fall, no more tears would be shed, they were all gone, those she had considered her family, gone.  
  
She ran, as her blue eyes blazed with determination. She would kill that vampire. that TRASH. She didn't care how long it would take but she would kill him or see him dead.  
  
She entered the graveyard beside the church and heard a low moan. She spun and saw some villagers and her comrades. her family. reduced to those. those. ghouls. and in the center of the shambling horde there he was, the false priest.  
  
"DIE!" She screamed as her gun flashed as rapidly as she could pull the trigger, cracks of sound splitting the air. Yet the priest was not there.  
  
He grinned in front of her as her gun clicked empty. She looked into his eyes and could feel herself being lost.  
  
'No' She thought to herself.  
  
"A girl your age wouldn't be a virgin would she?" The vampire asked her nonchalantly He grinned.  
  
"I wouldn't want to turn you into a female vampire of your own free will so I guess I'll have to ravish you and then drain your blood slowly. Won't it be wonderful for you to join my army?"  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' her mind screamed.  
  
Then she heard the voice. and felt HIS presence as HE spoke.  
  
"Done yet?"  
  
'Hello vampire.' She mouthed as the vampire spun them both around in surprise.  
  
- Hello young human. -  
  
He smirked at the fake-priest, though it wasn't visible to anyone through the raised neck of his coat, she could clearly hear it in the voice as it rang through her head.  
  
"Youngsters these days. You disgust me. I can't tell you apart from all the dirty, rotten, punk-ass trash bags on the sidewalk." His tone was full of degrading scorn.  
  
"What do you want? You a lost rat or something?"  
  
"The name is Alucard. I'm part of Hellsing's garbage disposal unit. A specialist in cleaning up subordinate trash like you."  
  
The priest smiled, revealing his fangs. "A specialist? What bloody, fucking specialist. Are you trying to be funny?" He cackled loudly then snapped his fingers. "Kill 'im."  
  
Alucard's body jerked as bullets riddled him from the guns of the ghouls surrounding the priest.  
  
The young woman stared in horror as HIS body jerked in a terrifying parody of some bizarre dance then slumped down to the ground, a detached arm landing beside him. Yet. she could still feel his presence, he hadn't left. like everyone else had.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Done with it already?"  
  
Her eyes glowed with both disbelief and joy as darkness clouded his form and he stood up. Dark laughter filled the air as he stood. "Tsk, Tsk, you know guns are useless."  
  
Letting his tongue hang out of a dropped jaw between sharpened teeth he hissed a single word. "Futility!"  
  
As his form solidified once more he drew a familiar gun with his newly recreated hand, all while speaking to the priest.  
  
"That is if you were to use an ordinary gun." And he smirked as he pointed it at the clearly frightened vampiric trash.  
  
He then changed the gun's direction as the priest's frantic command of "Get him." caused the ghouls to lurch forward.  
  
Six shots later the ghouls lay silent on the cemetery ground, bleeding rotten blood. The girl looked sadly down at what had become like a second father to her, her captain. to what had become the annoying older brother. Jack. They were now at peace once again.  
  
She raised grief filled eyes to look at Alucard. She ignored the priest as he began to ramble.  
  
She watched as the vampire replied, simply watching his eyes, ignoring everything else. She dimly heard the words of Alucard's pronouncement of death as he raised the gun for the final shot.  
  
Her musings were thrown out of her mind as she was violently yanked to the side in to an impossibly strong grip as the priest held her in the air.  
  
"In exchange for this girl's life you must let me go free! A dog of a human can't let the girl die now can you? I'll go wherever you want."  
  
Alucard's eyes narrowed. Then he tipped his head so his eyes were shaded. "Young human. are you a virgin?" A familiar grin lit his face, showing his sharpened teeth in the strong moonlight. She flushed slightly at the question.  
  
"Answer me, I asked you if you were a virgin!" Realization began to dawn in her eyes as she tried to look past the shadows created by his hat and glasses and into his eyes.  
  
"God damn it. ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Hai." And as his head once again raised her eyes looked into his with perfect understanding. and Alucard shot.  
  
The priest had one instant to shout a startled "WHAT!?" as the bullet pierced through the girl's body and into the priests heart, before Alucard's laughing form shoved a glowing, sealed hand into the now defunct priest's body, causing the priest to disintegrate around it into bloody ashes.  
  
Alucard strode over the fallen form of the woman and smiled down at her. "So, young human. what is your name?"  
  
"Seras." She coughed, blood flecking the air briefly, before smiling back at him. "Victoria."  
  
"Goodbye young human." He said jovially as he knelt besides her, softly nuzzling her neck before opening his mouth wide, and as she felt the teeth graze her neck she spoke one last time before closing her eyes.  
  
"Goodbye vampire. Perhaps we will meet again."  
  
And as she felt his teeth break through her skin she could also feel his laughter bubble out in his deep baritone as it vibrated against her torn flesh and her smile widened.  
  
******************  
  
Glossary of Japanese terms  
  
Iie - No Hai - Yes  
  
If I missed anything please tell me, comments, criticisms and everything else are gladly accepted. 


End file.
